


Bully can be mean

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Prompt: Logan being repeatedly forced to do a bully work and Virgil takes care of it.





	Bully can be mean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone amd I'm posting it from my phone cause I don't have Wi-Fi cause I'm in the middle of moving so if it looks bad that why. Oh and prompt from anon on Tumblr. I just loved it and had to write it.

Logan sat at his desk. He was currently working on a paper. Well two papers. One was his science homework and one well it was Damian’s science homework. He looked over his it was done. Now all he had to do was finished Damian's. Now you would think that all he had to do was transfer the answers over but noooooo. Damian had cleanly said he wanted an 85% so Logan had to make just the right amount of mistakes in order to get that 85%. But of course they had to be believable mistakes oh no he couldn't have Damian look bad. Logan sighed. It pained him to make simple errors on homework even if it wasn't his homework it still hurt. Soon enough he was finished. He turn off his desk lamp and got ready for bed. It was 12 am. Which means he won't get his full 6 hours of sleep. But that what happened when you had to do twice the amount of homework. He crawled in bed and fell asleep.  
The next day Logan walked into school feeling half dead. That was in till someone pushed him into the lockers.  
“Nerd do you have my homework?” It was none other then Damian. Logan took off his backpack and pulled out a folder and handed it to Damian. “Good oh and nerd”  
Logan looked up to see a fist coming straight for his face. Logan fell to the ground.  
“My English paper got me an 84% try harder next time” with that Damian walked off.  
Logan was about to get up when someone offer a hand to him. It was the cute emo boy from finance class. Logan took the hand and pulled himself up.  
“You okay” the boy who if Logan remembered correctly was named Virgil asked.  
“yeah i'll be fine” Logan looked down at the ground. To his surprise Virgil grab his face and lifted it up and looked into his eyes. Logan face turned red and his mouth when dry.  
“Um…”  
“Oh yeah that going to broozed up nicely” Virgil said. Logan sighed. The last thing he needed was to try and explain to his mom why he had a black eye. “Come on let's get you some ice”  
They walked to the nurses office roll Logan explains but he fell and wanted some ice for his arm. During the whole thing Virgil didn't say a thing. But he did rise an eyebrow at Logan. Once they lifted Logan movef the ice from his arm to his eye.  
“So why didn't you tell the nurse the truth?” Virgil asked.  
“Cause that just makes everything messy. People start asking why Damian a straight b student would punched me the boy who disrupt the class even though he is correcting the teacher. But a disrupting none the less. They probably think I was harassing him.”  
“But your the reason he gots such good grades. Why don't you tell them that. Or better yet just stop doing the work for him” Virgil asked.  
“Be cause then I get punched” Logan said Virgil was about to say something then the bell ring.  
“Shot my class is on the other side of campus. I have to go. If I'm late mr. Smith will killed me” with that Logan ran off. Trying to get to classes in time. He just bearly made it. Mr. Smith wasn't to hepply with Logan running into the classes room. Bit Logan didn't really care at the moment. He made it. That all that matter. So Logan took his seat and after a few deep breaths he pulled out his notebook and classes started. He forgot about most of his problems till it was time for finance. He sat down in his sit. And when to pulled out his stuff.  
“Alright class. Since there been a lot of talking this week we are going to have to start having assigned seats. Everyone grab your stuff. And stand in the back of the classroom” Logan sighed. He hated assigned seats he almost never got to be up at the front. Mr Thomas’s room was set up differently then most classroom. For starters they had computers. Big Dell ones. So they had two long tables with the computers side by side and back to back. Logan got placed in the for right corner of the classroom. And Logan just had the best of luck didn't he cause Virgil got place right across from him.  
“Hey nerd looks like we be seeing a lot more of each other from now on”  
Logan didn't know how to reply but luckily he didn't have to. Mr Thomas started talking about this new program that they school had got something about a fake life simulator where you got a job and had to pay bills and everything. But Logan couldn't pay attention cause Virgil was flicking little pieces of paper at Logan. Logan try to ignore him but couldn't.  
“What?!?” Logan whispered.  
“Hey so we won't done talking about what your going to do about Damian”  
“Um actually yes we are in going to keep doing his homework and your going to mind your own business”  
“Um actually no I'm not”  
“Actually yes you are”  
“Nope”  
“Wh-” people started getting up and paring up. Logan stood up looking around. Before he could asked what was going on Virgil grab his arm and Mr Thomas walked over to them. Mr Sanders and Mr crofters I'm glad to see you two aren't the last ones to find a partner. Good job getting off of your shell Logan. Have you to picked a name yet.  
“Um yes it is going to be anxious nerd” Virgil said  
“Good good. I'll put it in you two can start talking about your game plan” Mr Thomas walked away.  
“What was that all about?”  
“our newest project. We going to be roommates in the new simulator”  
“Wait what?!?”  
“Yup weren't you paying attention we going to be roommates and we going to find jobs and everything”  
“Actually no I was not paying attention cause somebody was flicking paper at me and trying to talk to me”  
“Well don't worry cause I was paying attention”  
“How your were the one flicking paper at me”  
“Unlike you I have learned how multitask” Virgil said. He sat down at his computer Logan pulled up his chair next to him. Virgil pulled up this new program that was apparently connected to a bank. Or something Logan didn't understand. They opened the file called anxious nerd and this little avatar maker popped up. Virgil quickly made his little guy look like him and handed the mouse over to Logan who did the same. “Alright let's start by finding an apartment”  
They choose a small one by the bus system that way they would need a car. Next they had to pick out what to put in there apartment.  
“Alright let get one big bed it be cheaper then two small beds”  
“Wait no we can't share a bed” Logan could feel his face getting warm.  
“Why not the goal here is to not spend some much money”  
“Cause we just roommates we can't be sleeping in the same bed”  
“It a simulator like it matters”  
“I guess” Logan still couldn't get the blush off his face. Virgil looked at him.  
“You know your cute when your blush”  
Well fuck that didn't help he could feel himself blushing more. He hides his face in his hands.  
Virgil smiled and continued with the simulator. They soon found jobs Logan got one in a office as a receptionist. Virgil got one in a coffee shop. Soon they bell ring and they logged off. It was lunchtime Logan started walking to his normal spot but Virgil grab his arm. And pulled him in a different direction.  
“What are you doing?” Logan asked.  
“Your not sitting alone today we going to sit at my table” Virgil said.  
“But I like sitting alone”  
“No one likes sitting alone”  
“I do”  
“No you don't”  
Logan gave up. They soon walked over to a table where two boys were sitting. Virgil sat Logan down before sitting down himself.  
“Oooooo Virgil who your bring”  
“Hey he cute” Logan could feel his blush coming back  
“Hands off Roman” Virgil said.  
“Your no fun” the boy named Roman said.  
“Um I'm Logan”  
“Wait the Logan” the other boy asked Virgil just nodded “well it nice to meet you Logan. I'm Patton”  
“And I'm gay” Virgil kicked him. “I mean I'm Roman. But what I said it still true. So tell us about yourself Logan what your favorite food? Do you like the theater? What your sexuality? What do you think of Virgil? What your favorite class?”  
Logan swallowed. “Well pizza, not really, bi, I'm not sure anymore, and finance”  
Roman wiggled his eyebrows.  
Patton smiled. “Your fit right in then. Roman here gay as you know I'm ace and Virgil here is demi.”  
They sat there and talk about random stuff Roman occasionally tries to flirt and Virgil kicks him.  
Soon the day is over and Logan goes home he finds a note on the refrigerator saying that his mom will be working late tonight. Logan is partly glad. It means that he doesn't have to explain his black eye to his mom. He goes to him room and starts working on his and Damian homework.  
The next morning. Logan walked into school. His black eye was making it hard for him to see on his right side making it hard for him to see Virgil until he right right on top of him.  
“Hey nerd”  
“What you doing Virgil?”  
“Nothing”  
“I highly doubt that”  
“Your right but you have nothing to worry about”  
Just then Damian come  
“Hey nerd hey punk what you two losers doing?”  
“Well for starts Logan not doing your homework any more”  
“Oh is he now. Well he knows what happens when he doesn't do what I say”  
“Oh yeah and what that dee?”  
“You have no right to call me that virgil. We aren't friends anymore”  
“Your right dee. But I do remember all the secrets that you use to tell me. And you don't want me spilling about the time you were at six flags”  
“You can't blackmail me I have just about the same amount of dirt on you”  
“Yeah but I got friends who will stick by me. Can you say the same”  
There was a pause.  
“Find the nerd is free. Just don't fucking talk to me again” Damian stomped away.  
“What just happened?” Logan asked.  
“I just got Damian to live you alone for good. Now I don't want anything except one little thing”  
“What” Logan ask suspiciously what did Virgil want him to start doing his homework.  
“You have to join me and my friends at lunch from now on” Logan had honestly had fun yesterday at lunch but he wasn't going to tell Virgil that.  
“Fine I guess I can”  
“Good now you better get to class before your late” with that Virgil walked off Logan couldn't understand what had just happened. But he turned around and walked to class. He life was a lot better then it had been for awhile. He started to really enjoy sitting with Virgil and his friends at lunch. He and Virgil ended up getting first place in the simulator Logan didn't even know it was a competition. But I guess they had bet the whole school and won a $100 scholarship for college. He also learned Patton and Roman had been partners in and had gone bankrupt in the simulator. Patton had wanted to adopt some dogs and Roman was too gay to say no. He also started to learn that he had developed feelings for Virgil. Which he did his best to hide that is until one day Virgil cornered him in the hallway.  
“Logan you been avoiding me” it wasn't a question. Virgil stepped close to Logan. And Logan stepped back. This would have continue for while but Logan's back soon ended up against the lockers. Virgil got really close and Logan couldn't help but blush. He looked down at Virgil lips then back up. Virgil smiled.  
“Stop me if I'm reading this wrong” Logan was about to say everything about this was wrong but soon Virgil lips where on his. And all Logan could think Virgil kissing me!!!! Logan didn't have time to kiss back. Virgil started to pull away.  
“Sorry I mu-” Virgil started but this time it was Logan to close the distance between them. He put his hands on Virgil hips and pulled him closer. Virgil’s hand somehow made it into Logan hair. Giving it a little pull. Logan pulled back unfortunately needing to breathe. He looked up at Virgil whose eyes were definitely dilated. His face flushed and his breathing heavy. Logan through he look beautiful. He wished he could take a picture to keep forever.  
“Wow I've wanted to do that for a long time”  
“Me too”  
“Logan will you be my boyfriend” Virgil asked. Smile down at Logan.  
“God yes” Logan couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
